The New Sith Empire: The Return and the Battle of Dromund Kaas
by Cru-Say
Summary: From the depths of Unknown Space the Ancient Sith Empire returned to retake their place in the galaxy. However when they return they find that things have changed. This story I created based of of a hypothetical AU where a part of the Sith Empire fled from destruction into unknown/wild space. This is based on my choices in the game SWTOR which were mostly light side choices
1. Prologue

Prolouge

Four thousand years before the galactic civil war there were two warring factions. These factions were the Republic and the Sith Empire. The two factions were at war for many years until a third faction, the Eternal Empire, attacked and subdued both powers.

Until heroes of both the Republic and the Sith joined together to fight back the Eternal Empire ruled. Working together this alliance pushed back and defeated the Eternal Empire. With the Eternal Empire gone the two factions continued their brutal war to destroy each other. The Republic took control over the remnants of the Eternal Fleet and much of the Eternal Empire's technology. With this new advantage the Republic pushed the Sith Empire to the brink of destruction. However many of the members of the alliance were changed by their experiences and now longed for peace and coexistence.

Darth Imperius, one of the last remaining members of the Sith Dark Council and a leader of the alliance took a group from both the Sith Empire and some from the Republic and with the help from the alliance fled into the unknown depths of wild space. Not long after the Republic annihilated the Sith empire and hunted down the last of the Sith. However unbenounced to the Republic the remnant of the empire that had fled in secret survived.

Deep in wild space they founded the New Sith Empire, and started a new philosophy of Sith, one that used the dark side of the force but also respected and followed the light side. In the depths of wild space they waited, building up their military in preparation for the coming war that they knew awaited them when they returned to the known galaxy and took back their former empire.


	2. Opening

A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY  
FAR, FAR AWAY…

In the great depths of wild space

the NEW SITH EMPIRE waited.

For nearly 4000 years they built up

their armies and fleets, expecting

resistance from the REPUBLIC when they

returned to take back their former empire.

However, unknown to them

the Republic they expected to face

had fallen after the CLONE WARS,

replaced by an armed and battle ready

GALACTIC EMPIRE.

On their capital of

NEW DROMUND KASS

their emperor DARTH FINALUS

waited for the final preparations to be

complete and to give the order to launch ships

for their return to known space...


	3. Chapter 1: The Dark Council

**Chapter 1: The Dark Council**

On the Sith capital planet of New Dromund Kaas the dark council was in session. The room was filled with a nervous energy. All the members knew that soon they would decide the future of the Sith Empire. The recently appointed Emperor, Darth Finalus stood up and addressed the council: "Members of the dark council, I have called you for this special meeting for a very important reason. Our latest report shows that the empire's might is at the highest it has ever been. If we follow the guidelines set by our first emperor Darth Imperius, then it means that it is now time for us to reveal ourselves to the rest of the galaxy. We have spent all of the last four thousand years rebuilding our strength in preparation for this day. There is however another option. We could simply choose to stay in our self imposed exile. We have built a prosperous empire. We have created a new Sith order that has the power of the dark and the wisdom of the light. We have enough military strength to protect us from any enemy. This is a decision that no one man should make, so I have decided to leave it to you. Today we decide the future of the empire."

As soon as Finalus had finished talking the dark council started debating and talking amongst themselves. However Darth Finalus did not join in the discussion. Although he portrayed himself as strong and confident, he was afraid. Despite being the most powerful Sith of his generation and despite the empire have awaited this day for thousands of years he was not sure that he was ready to lead his empire through a war. It did not help matters that he had become emperor just a year before after his successor Darth Maxus had died. Finalus was snapped out of his thoughts by his wrath, Darth Inventus.

"My lord, we are ready." said Inventus.

Darth Finalus stood up. He looked around at the council and saw that they were all looking at him intently. One by one each member of the council voted. The Supreme Commander of the military forces and his two second in commands all voted yes. Same with the Supreme Chancellor and his two second in commands. The Grand Overseer of the Sith along with both of the High Overseers also voted yes. Now it was up to the Emperor and both of his wraths to cast their votes. Darth Inventus and Darth Vigilan both voted yes. Now Darth Finalus was the last of the Dark Council who had yet to vote. Because he was the emperor he had to choice to completely veto the vote. As much as he wanted to veto the decision he knew that he had to say yes.

"I Darth Finalus, lord of the sith, vote in favor of our return." After a brief pause he continued. "It has been decided. It is time for our return. The council is now dismissed to begin final preparations." As t the council members left the room and Darth Finalus's wrath, Darth Inventus messaged him.

"My Lord, I have just received word that Elder Val of the Crimson Guard have requested your presence in the throne room. He says that it is a matter of great importance."

Finalus was surprised. The crimson guard was a very mysterious and powerful organization. As far as he knew no one in the empire, not even the emperor, had met the leader of the crimson guard. Even meeting a normal member was rare. If they were calling, it must be very important.

"Very well. Tell him that I will see him soon."


	4. Chapter 2: Awaking the Ancient Emperors

**Chapter 2: Awakening the Ancient Emperors**

(Darth Finalus's Point of View)

As Darth Finalus sat in his private shuttle he wondered why the elder of the Crimson Guard wanted to speak to him. The Crimson Guard was a mysterious branch of the royal guard. They did not answer to him nor did they answer to anyone else. He had expected to find out when he had been crowned emperor, but was only told that he had no control over their activities. However he had heard rumors that for thousands of years the Crimson Guard has protected some ancient space station and that when an emperor was on his deathbed, the guards would take them there. Finalus arrived at his throne room and found it seemingly empty. Presuming that Elder Val had not yet arrived he sat at the throne and waited. Suddenly he sensed a strong presence watching him and began to feel into the force to find it. He was so concentrated on finding the presence that he did not sense the presence of someone behind him, and by the time he realised it was too late. A small needle pricked his neck, and Finalus instantly passed out.

* * *

When Finalus woke up he was laying on a bed in a unknown location. His lightsaber was on a table next to him. He picked it up and walked up to the doorway, expecting it to be locked. To his surprise the door opened. He stepped out of the room, his lightsaber ready. The room opened up into a bare hallway with a single doorway. The door opened and a man walked in. Finalus recognized him as a member of the crimson guard and put away his lightsaber. The guard bowed quickly then motioned for him to follow.

"My lord, Elder Val is waiting for you in the conference room. He will explain what is happening when you arrive. Please, follow me."

Finalus followed him to the room. When they reached the door he stopped and ushered him inside. Waiting for Finalus was a large reptilian creature wearing what looked to be a modified guard suit. The creature bowed then spoke.

"I am Khem Val, elder of the crimson guard, and I am at your service. We are in a ship on route to the space station Sepulcrum. You are needed for a task that only the current emperor of the sith can fulfil."

"And what gives you the right to take me without my consent?" Finalus said angrily.

"I am following the orders of my master, Darth Imperius."

Finalus scoffed.

"Darth Imperius? The first emperor? He has been dead for nearly four thousand years!" He was about to activate his saber when he felt something. It was the same presence he felt before he had been kidnapped. Then he heard a something, a voice. It was soft, almost like a whisper

"Listen to him… He speaks the truth… Come to me, and I will explain all…"

Finalus put away his saber.

"Are you taking me to him?"

Val nodded.

"The journey is about a day's length in hyperspace. When you meet him he will explain."

Finalus spent the rest of that day meditating and researching anything that could tell him more about what was going on. While looking for any records of Khem Val he came across a historical record. The record summary was that Khem Val originally served the ancient Sith Tulak Hord. He had been put into stasis by Hord until he was freed by the heir of Kallig. He served the heir until the heir's disappearance when the eternal empire attacked. Years later he was recruited by the outlander, a jedi whose name was lost to time. While working with the outlander he was reunited with the heir, now called Darth Imperius. When the republic attacked the Sith Empire in an overwhelming assault the outlander helped Imperius escape with a fleet of survivors into the unknown regions. There Imperius established the New Sith Empire. Khem Val served Emperor Imperius until they both disappeared about 50 years after the empire's founding.

After reading through the records Finalus was curious. He went to ask Khem if he was indeed the same as the one in the records but Khem just told him to wait.

"Lord Imperius will explain to you when we arrive. But now we approach the station."

The Sepulcrum towered over the ship. The station looked like a large asteroid made of obsidian and volcanic rock, floating in a eternal void. The station was about 2 km tall and about a km in radius. They flew towards a large alcove in the rock. As they approached a large hangar door opened, letting the ship in. They landed and Finalus walked out of the ship. About two hundred crimson guardsmen were lined up in formation. Khen led him out of the hanger bay and deeper into the station. As they got closer to the center of the station Finalus began to notice something. The atmosphere seemed heavier, the air colder. It felt like someone was watching him, but every time he looked around he saw nothing. The walls themselves seemed to be whispering.

Soon they reached their destination, a stone doorway at the end of the hallway. It seemed to lead to a large cavern which continued down further into the station. Khem stopped at the doorway.

"This is as far as I can take you. You must continue from here by yourself."

"Before I enter tell me this. What is this place?"

"This is the tomb of the emperors. You will find my master at the center of the tombs. Be careful young sith, the tomb is a dangerous place. Even us guards get lost inside, and we have mapped it . Good luck, Emperor Finalus."

With that Finalus walked into the tombs.

The tomb was very maze like, with hallways seemingly going off in random directions and many rooms seemingly put in random areas. There was also a heavy force presence in the tomb, with both dark and light side energies overwhelming Finalus's ability to sense his destination. Not long after entering he became lost. He took out his lightsaber and was about to start cutting his way through when he noticed a shadowy figure. He cautiously walked towards the figure. As he approached the figure it moved away. He followed it through the tombs for about an hour. As they got closer to the center of the tomb Finalus noticed that the shadowy figure was beginning to look more solid and began to take a more human-like shape. He also noticed that occasionally when passing an occupied tomb a spirit of a long dead emperor would reveal itself and kneel as the figure passed..

Their journey ended when the figure led Finalus to a circular room with two doors, each with carvings written in the language of the ancient sith. The shadow led him into the door on the right which opened into what could only be described as a cavern. Inside were twelve machines surrounding a large statue. Upon closer inspection of the machines Finalus realised that they were some sort of stasis chamber. What surprised him even more was the fact that four of them were occupied. All of the chambers occupants looked familiar to Finalus. Then he realised who they were. The people in the chambers were former emperors! While he was studying that chambers the shadow walked up behind him. Finalus turned to see that the shadow had taken a more solid form, looking somewhat similar to a force ghost. The ghost looked familiar, but Finalus could not place where he had seen its face before. It pointed at the statue in the middle.

"Release us" it said before walking up to one of the chambers and "climbed" into the occupant.

Finalus went over to that stasis chamber and saw that the resident inside was the same person as the shadow. Then it dawned on him. The shadow was the first emperor, Darth Imperius.

Finalus turned and walked to the middle of the circular chamber where a statue of a cloaked Sith with a lightsaber activated stood. Darth Finalus looked up at the statue. He had a feeling that it was the key to releasing the people in the chambers.

Darth Finalus decided that he should meditate in front of the statue. After about an hour of meditating he finally got the answer. As he was meditating he had a vision. The vision was of Darth Imperius, the first emperor, when he was still just a sith acolyte. The vision showed him when he was doing his final trial to become a Sith apprentice. He was trying to open a Sith Holocron, each time with no success. Finally, out of frustration and anger he shot it with force lightning which caused the Holocron to open.

Darth Finalus realised that in order to activate the statue he had to shoot it with force lightning. He got up and faced the statue. He started to shoot it with force lightning. The statue crackled with power as force lightning ran through it. The statue's eyes started to glow red and a purplish aura of dark side energy formed around it. The energy built up until finally a large explosion of electricity shot out of the statue's lightsaber and spread across the room. Darth Finalus was thrown across the room as the built up energy flew into crystals on each of the stasis chambers. The energy was absorbed by the crystals which began to glow. The energized crystals disrupted the flow of energy keeping the emperors in stasis. Then in one final powerful blast of energy the stasis chambers shut off and the ancient emperors awoke.

Darth Finalus lay dazed by the entrance to the cavernous room where he had been thrown by the explosion. After his ears had stopped ringing and his vision had returned to normal he looked up and realized that the occupants were released from their chambers

"My lords, it is an honor." he said as he kneeled in front of them. Imperius spoke to him.

"There is no need for such formalities my friend, even though we may have ruled longer we are all equals."

He then offered to help Finalus up. Darth Finalus got up and look around in amazement. He had heard tales about the previous emperors and all their amazing feats. However he had never thought that he would meet them. He was about to tell them why he had released them when Darth Imperius stopped him.

"We already know why you have come. We have watched you through the force and we know of the coming war. I know you have many questions. Come, let us go to your ship. I will explain on our journey back."


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

(This quick note is just here to clarify things that may be confusing in the story.)

First of all I realise that the whole concept of the previous emperors coming back may be confusing. When a emperor has ruled for a long time they could choose to go to a stasis chamber and wait for a time when they are needed again. When they emerge they act as advisors to the current emperor. The current emperor at the time is still the highest power in the empire. In the story the emperors that came out of stasis are acting as generals for the armies of the empire.

The ending of chapter 2 will be explained later on in this story or any future stories in the series I planned for this story line.

This story takes place right after the _Empire Strikes Back_.

This is meant to be an Alternate Universe to the Canon Star Wars Timeline

Darth Imperious is so respected in the story because he was the first emperor and a very powerful Sith

The Sith in the story do use the the light side of the force and the dark side of the force.

Sometimes the story may have flashback chapters or chapters that occur at the same times as other chapters.

I also made a forum for any questions and or comments.


	6. Chapter 3: Battle Plans

**Chapter 3: Battle Plans**

Finalus stood on the bridge of the _Emperor's Sword_ , his personal Harrower-class elite Star Dreadnought and the crown jewel of the empire's fleet. It had been a month since his visit to the the Sepulcrum. Many things had happened in that time. After the public was informed of the coming war and the return of former emperors there had been a brief empire-wide celebration. Immediately afterwards the final preparations for the war began. Hundreds of warships that had been dry docked for years were put into operation, legions of battle droid were activated, and the Sith military began to mobilize. Finalus gave the former emperors their own elite divisions to command as well as their own fleets. Darth Imperius and Darth Concorus, who was another one of the emperors that had been freed, were also given Harrower-class Star Dreadnoughts to use as command ships.

The members of the dark council along with the former emperors and several high level military members had also met to discuss their strategy. The only known intelligence about what had been going on in the greater galaxy was a singular intelligence drone that had been sent back to the main galaxy twenty four years prior. Based on the intelligence the drone had gathered the Republic still existed, and at the time was in the middle of a war with a secessionist movement. Unfortunately the drone had almost been discovered and the council decided that the risk of discovery by the republic was too great to continue remote observation. However despite the lack of intelligence about their enemy the council was confident in their ability to fight against the republic.

There was only one known safe hyperspace route back to the main galaxy. It consisted of a series of hyperspace jumps that had been mapped out when the survivors of the old Sith Empire fled from Dromund Kaas after the Republic's devastating campaign that brought the Empire to the brink of destruction.

The plan was for the combined forces of Darth Finalus, Imperius, and Concorus to assault the planet. Darth Finalus and Darth Concorus would focus on securing the space above the planet while Darth Imperius would land his troops and begin to capture enemy fortifications. Darth Imperius would also take a small task force of force sensitives who were trained to resist dark side corruption into the ruins of Darth Vitiate's/Valkorion's temple. If the plan was a success then the conquest for the rest of the galaxy would begin.

Author's Note 1: Although this chapter is very short the next chapter will be longer. At this point the Sith Empire still does not realise that the Republic has already been destroyed and replaced by Sidious's Galactic Empire and still think that they are weakened by the Clone Wars (Although they don't know much about it). Also shout out to **WhitePhoenix357** for giving me the idea to write this short chapter.

Author's Note 2: I just wanted to let everyone know that I am currently in the process of rewriting the first story. I am intending to get rid of some story points I don't like anymore and also correct and add more to existing content. I will not be posting more in the second story until I finish updating this one.


	7. Chapter 4: Arrival

**Chapter 4: Arrival**

(In a Imperial Shield Station over the Planet of Dromund Kaas)

A Imperial officer sat at his post, monitoring the space over Dromund Kaas. No one in the base really understood why Emperor Palpatine ordered to security on the planet. When he had been told that he had been assigned to a top secret location to guard he thought it would be exciting. In reality all anyone ever did in the outpost was sit and stare out at the crumbling ruins of a long dead civilization. It was almost as boring as reading a history holobook. He was so zoned out that he almost did not notice when a strange ship of unknown origin appeared on the radar. "Probably another lost cargo ship" the officer thought to himself. However due to regulations he called over this commander. The commander rolled his eyes and walked over. He was about to begin his usual "this is a restricted area" speech. Before he could begin the unknown ship transmitted a message.

*Attention Republic Command. This is Darth Concorus of the Sith Empire. I claim this planet for the Sith Empire. You have five minutes to surrender this planet. If you do not comply you will be destroyed.*

The commander looked up confused. His confused look slowly turned to slight amusement at the realization that a single ship was threatening the Empire. He began to transmit a response.

*Attention unidentified vessel. This planet is restricted by order of Emperor Palpatine himself. You have threatened the Empire. Surrender or be destroyed.*

He then ordered two star destroyers to intercept the vessel. He was amused with the foolishness of these people who dared challenge the might of the Empire. Suddenly one of the officers called him over. "Sir we have more enemy contacts!" The commander, still confident that it was no threat just laughed it off. Almost immediately afterward thousands of warships lead by a ship larger than two super star destroyers came out of lightspeed. The Sith Empire had returned.

* * *

(On the Bridge of the Empire's Fury)

A officer walked up to Darth Finalus.

"My lord, we are coming out of hyperspace." Darth Finalus was was sitting on the command chair on the bridge of the Empire's Fury.

"Good," he replied. As the ship came out of hyperspace he ordered all excess power be rerouted to the mass driver cannons.

"All ships in attack positions." He ordered the fleet. Then he opened a channel to Darth Concorus and Darth Imperius. "Darth Concorus has the Republic surrendered the planet?" Concorus responded with a negative. "Very well then. Lord Concorus you may start the ground assault on the planet."

"The enemy appears to have set up planetary shields. Our troops cannot land until the shield gate has been destroyed." Finalus nodded and sent out a fleet-wide transmission.

"All Gravestone class heavy combat frigates, move to sector 3-5 and ready your omnicannons. On my mark fire at the Republic shield gate." Then Darth Finalus turned to Darth Imperius.

"Darth Imperius, is your team ready?" Darth Imperius nodded. "Good. As soon as that shield gate is down get onto the planet. Darth Concorus's forces will be right behind you. May the force serve you well." He ended the transmission as his admiral walked up to him.

"My lord, all Gravestone frigates have reported that they are ready to fire. Shall I give the order?"

Finalus nodded and moments later the space around Dromund Kaas was lit up with the light of hundreds of omnicannon rays.

* * *

The imperials inside the shield gate started out at the massive invasion fleet in a shocked awe. For a few moments there was only silence as the imperials tried to comprehend what they were seeing. It was only when several of the enemy ships began to move into a formation around the shield gate that the commander snapped out of his trance.

"They're getting ready to fire! Quickly, deploy TIE fighters. Begin evacuation of the shield gate and warn the garrison on the planet." He ran to the communications officer. "Quickly, contact Imperial high command… Imperial command this commander Klin of the Dromund Kaas defense force, authentication code 87543. We are under attack by a large fleet of unknown origin and are being overwhelmed. We need reinforcements soon or we will…". His transmision was cut short as the station around him was disintegrated by the power of the omnicannon blasts.

* * *

(In Darth Imperius's ship)

Darth Imperius shut off the holocam. He turned to his handpicked team of Sith. Because of his status and abilities he had volunteered for a special mission to secure the ruins of Darth Vitiate's temple. Even though it had been abandoned there still was a large chance that it was still full of the dark side of the force. Because of this a special team of powerful gray Sith was needed to secure the temple from possible sithspawn while resisting full dark side corruption. After making sure his team was ready Darth Imperius's ship took off towards the planet's surface…

His ship landed by what looked to be a small outpost. After making easy work of the white armored guards and taking the base staff captive the team continued on to the temple ruins. In the four thousand years of almost complete abandonment the jungle had taken back what little of the planet that had been tamed. However despite the changed landscape Darth Imperius knew where the temple was. He could feel the temple radiating the dark side of the force. As they got even closer to the temple he sensed a presence following the group. The group ignored it and continued forward, killing any animals and sithspawn that got in their way. As they started to get closer to the temple the group began to notice that there were ancient remains of sith and sith troopers scattered around the temple area. From what he could guess, Darth Imperius realised that this was where the Sith Empire made their last stand against the Republic, most likely not long after he had taken as many citizens of the empire as he could and fled. The group finally reached the temple. The temple, which had been damaged already from a fight between a jedi knight known as the Outlander and Darth Vitiate thousands of years prior, was barely standing. The entrance to the temple had collapsed and parts of the courtyard had fallen into the tunnels beneath the temple. After using the force to clear the entrance the team started to enter the temple. However Imperius felt the presence he had noticed before getting closer. Telling the team to go ahead he turned around and meditated.

After a few minutes three figures emerged from the jungle. The approaching figures were wearing black and grey armor with insignias that had also been on the walls of the outpost the team had raided. Darth Imperius stood up and ignited his lightsaber in a defensive stance.

"Who are you?," he asked, addressed the approaching figures.

"We are Inquisitors. We have been chosen by Emperor Palpatine himself to guard this temple from and remaining Jedi or force users who would learn its secrets. But that hardly matters now."

"And why is that?" Imperius questioned.

"Because dead men do not care", replied the inquisitor as all three took out strange looking lightsabers and activated them. Underneath his mask Darth Imperius smiled. _This will be fun_ , he thought to himself as all three inquisitors ran towards him, ready to attack.


	8. Chapter 5: The First Battle

**Chapter 5: The First Battle**

The three inquisitors charged forward at Darth Imperius. Imperius lept into the air and landed behind one of the inquisitors. Using the Force he threw the inquisitor against the stone wall, dazing him. Then with lightning fast reflexes he activated his double bladed lightsaber, blocking a slash from another inquisitor that had attempted to stab him in the back. After a few lightsaber clashes Imperius used the force to throw the inquisitor away from him. Then while the inquisitor was still recovering Imperius leapt toward him. The inquisitor slumped to the ground dead, a large slash across his chest. Meanwhile the other inquisitor, who had been attempting to help the inquisitor that had been thrown against the wall noticed what had happened. Realising that this person was a bigger threat that he had originally thought he activated both of his blades. He attempted to jump at Darth Imperius, but mid leap he was blasted by a powerful bolt of force lightning. He fell to to ground, knocked unconscious by the power for the blast. The last inquisitor, finally having recovered activated his lightsaber. Darth Imperius watched as the blades started to spin and the inquisitor charged. Imperius blasted force lightning at the inquisitor. The inquisitor's lightsaber deflected the lightning but the inquisitor was pushed back by the sheer power of the blast. The inquisitor tried to charge again so Imperius dodged and attempted to stab the inquisitor. The inquisitor intercepted the swing with his lightsaber. Imperius pulled back and the Inquisitor threw his blade. Imperius easily blocked the saber and cut it in half. The inquisitor grabbed his fallen allies' blade and ran at Imperius. The foes dueled for a few minutes but in reality the inquisitor was no match for Imperius. He was just toying with the inquisitor. The inquisitor was beginning to tire and attempted to retreat. He jumped backwards and threw his spinning lightsaber at Imperius. Imperius simply dodged the lightsaber and force pushed the inquisitor into a wall. The inquisitor attempted to recover and grab the lightsaber off of the unconscious inquisitor, but he never got the chance. The last thing the inquisitor saw was the crimson blade of a lightsaber, aimed at his neck.

Darth Imperius stood triumphant over his fallen enemies. He walked over to the lightsaber the inquisitor had thrown and studied it's strange design. _To the winners go the spoils_ , he thought to himself as he attached it to his belt. After binding up the inquisitor that had been knocked unconscious and calling for a shuttle to pick up his prisoner he walked down into the ruined temple to catch up with the rest of his team.

* * *

Above the planet sith forces were decimating the enemy fleet. Darth Finalus looked around at the battle around him. Turning to his admiral he asked what the status of the battles was.

"My lord, the battle is progressing well. The enemy is overwhelmed and it appears that no reinforcements are coming. The battle is nearly ours" An enemy ship exploded outside of the viewport, proving his point. "I have just received word that Darth Concorus had subdued the enemy on the planet's surface."

"And what of Darth Imperius?" Finalus asked.

"Last we heard he had captured a prisoner and was going into the temple."

"Very good admiral. Order a cease fire and begin boarding the enemy ships." Giving the admiral temporary command of the ship he left to join the boarding teams.

* * *

Darth Imperius walked down the ancient steps that led into the temple. As he walked through the ancient ruins he could feel the dark side of the Force all around him. The atmosphere of the temple was very misty and had a heavy feeling. He could sense the spirits of long dead sith watching him and heard their eerie whispers throughout the temple. As he went deeper into the ruined temple he heard fighting coming from a side tunnel. He ran into the tunnel and found his team. The team was fighting one of its members. From what Darth Imperius could guess it looked like the sith had been unable to resist the temple's power and went insane. She had turned against the group and was trying to kill them. Before Imperius could intervene the insane sith struck down one of the team members. She electrocuted another and was about to kill a third member until Imperius leapt to her and put his lightsaber through her chest. After making sure that no one was seriously injured he had the dead taken out of the temple. When it was all over and done only four out of the seven that had come remained.

* * *

Darth Finalus and his special ops boarding team waited at the ready. Their boarding shuttle had just landed on the the hull of the enemy flagship close the the ship's bridge and was cutting an opening into the hull that would allow them to enter. There was a hissing noise as the shuttle sealed itself over the newly created entrance. The airlock opened and the sec ops team sprung into action. They ran out of the shuttle and into the hallway of the enemy ship. They quickly secured the corridor, which had been sealed off by the enemy as a last ditch effort to protect the bridge. Finalus ran over to the sealed blast door and began to cut through with his lightsaber. He could sense that there were several enemy troops waiting behind the door so as soon as he finished cutting open the door Finalus ducked down. A spec-ops member wielding a rotary blaster cannon stepped forward and opened fire at the enemy troopers in the hallway. Within seconds all of the enemy troops had been cut down and the way to the bridge was clear.

* * *

Darth Imperius and the remains of his team continued through the ruins of the temple. As they got further in Imperius noticed that one of the members as beginning to act suspiciously. Realising that he was starting to fall to the temple's influence Imperius sent the group member out of the temple. Now it was just Imperius, a young Sith prodigy who was completing his final trial, and a warrior Sith. The group discovered what looked to be a tunnel that was newer than the rest. They decided to investigate and ended up in a large chamber. The chamber looked like it had collapsed but there had been an attempt to clear it. Upon closer inspection Imperius noticed that the cavern looked like a underground throne room. He could feel a dark taint in room, like some ancient dark being had resided there and left it's mark. He realised that this was the throne room that Darth Vitiate was killed in. The room had collapsed when Darth Vitiate tried one last ditch effort to kill his assailant, the Jedi known as the Outlander. What bothered Imperius was what or who could have cleared the collapsed chamber. His question was answered when he noticed several skeletal remains and some crushed excavation equipment strewn around the room. Upon closer inspection he realised that the corpses wore the robes of the Jedi. They must have been trying to recover Sith knowledge and keep it hidden. His thoughts turned to worry as he wondered what could have possibly killed a team of jedi. Suddenly the room began to shake. In the corner of the room a large rubble pile exploded. A large monstrous creature emerged from the rubble pile. The creature was clearly a sithspawn. It had a thick armor like shell and thick sword-like claws. Without thinking one of the group members, the warrior sith, ran up to the beast. He attempted to cut off the beast's legs but it's armor was too strong. The beast, angered at the attack, stabbed the warrior with its claws. The beast then turned and looked at Imperius and the young sith apprentice.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Imperius as the beast roared and began to charge.

* * *

Darth Finalus and his team stood in front of the door to the ship's bridge, ready to attack. The team's T-187 series astromech droid was busy hacking past the door controls and shutting down the automated security. It gave a warning beep before opening the bridge door. Finalus and his team charged into the bridge, cutting down anyone who even attempted to resist. Within seconds the bridge was cleared and Finalus stood in front of the enemy admiral, his lightsaber an inch from the man's throat.

"You have lost. Tell the survivors of your fleet to stand down or you will be destroyed. Submit and you and your men will be spared." The man nodded nervously and turned around. He began ordering his forces to ceasefire and surrender. The battle over Dromund Kaas was over.

* * *

The beast had backed Imperius and the young apprentice into a corner of the room. Suddenly the young Sith had a idea.

"I think I see a weak spot in it's armor. Can you distract it?," he asked Imperius.

Imperius nodded and started to shoot the beast with force lightning. While the beast was distracted the young apprentice lept behind the beast, using the wall as a boost. It was so focused on Imperius that it did not notice the sith apprentice on climbing on its back. However it did notice when a lightsaber blade went through it's flesh. The young apprentice had found a small exposed area on the beast and used it to cut off some of the beast's armor, leaving a weak spot. Darth Imperius saw his opening and shot a powerful bolt of force lightning into it. The beast roared in pain before it disintegrated, burned by Imperius's lightning. Imperius up to the young apprentice. After helping the apprentice up Imperius told him to take the dead warrior out of the temple and summon a ship. He would meet him back on his ship, _the Emperor's Sword_. As the apprentice walked out of the temple Imperius looked for a way to get to the upper floors. He had one last thing to do before he left the temple.


	9. Chapter 6: Lord Kallig

**Chapter 6: Lord Kallig**

Darth Imperius walked around the ruined temple interior, looking for a way to get up to what was left of the upper floors. He was looking for the tomb of Lord Kallig, his distant relative and in some ways, his mentor. He hoped that Kallig's ghost still resided in the temple. After a few minutes of searching he found a wall that looked climbable. He managed to get up to what was left of the second level, but unfortunately the ancient balconies had collapsed. Imperius leapt off the wall to a small, uncollapsed part of the stone balcony that was next to the entrance to Lord Kallig's tomb. He landed on the balcony but the stone was too weak. The balcony collapsed throwing Imperius and a large part of the wall down to the ground.

Midfall Imperius recovered and landed safely, just in time to stop a large piece of the wall from crushing him. Imperius threw the stone away from him and surveyed the damage. The collapsed wall had actually opened a hole into the stairwell that led down to Kallig's tomb. However it had also broken open the sealed doors of two other tombs, releasing the insane spirits of long dead sith that had been trapped for thousands of years. One of the spirits walked out it's tomb and looked around. One of the insane spirits mumbled to himself:

"Free at last…" Then the spirit shouted in a insane voice. "FREE AT LAST!" Then as it was crackling with laughter the spirit noticed Imperius.

"What is this? A new body to inhabit?" the spirit said. The spirit started to approach Imperius, but the other spirit had also come out of it's tomb.

"That body is mine!" the second spirit shouted. The first spirit looked over at the second one.

"MINE!" it shouted. The two insane spirits began to argue with each other about who would get to inhabit Imperius's body. As they were shouting they did not notice Imperius approaching them.

"Neither of you will get my body." he said. "Both of you shall bow to ME!" Imperius began to use an ancient force binding ritual that he had learned during his quest to defeat Darth Thanatos. The spirits started to realise what was happening and attempted to escape, but it was too late. Imperius bound the spirits to him. Feeling more powerful, be continued to Kallig's tomb.

Imperius walked down the ancient steps to the tomb. He found the entrance blocked by rubble. After blasting his way through the rubble he walked to the center of the room and bowed before the sarcophagus. He could feel a presence in the room, invisibly and silently watching him. Then a voice called out:

"Who dares to trespass on my tomb?" The glowing blue force ghost of Lord Kallig appeared in front of Imperius.

"Has it been so long that you have forgotten the one you named your heir?" Imperius asked Kallig.

"You have his face and you wear my mask." Kallig responded. "But my heir disappeared thousands of years ago to a place even I could not see. He would have died years ago. It is impossible for you to be him." Imperius explained:

"I am your heir. Thousands of years ago when the Sith Empire began to collapse my followers and I departed into wild space. There we started anew and kept the spirit of the Empire alive. From the ashes of the old Empire I forged a new one, one that I knew would one day rule the galaxy. All of it, this powerful Empire, is your legacy."

Kallig seemed to consider this for a moment. "Even if you tell the truth you still would have died thousands of years ago. Clearly, you are not dead. It is impossible for you to be who you claim to be."

"You set me on a path to power. As I traveled this path I discovered many ancient and powerful secrets and technologies. When I departed I took much of these things with me. After a time I discovered many of the secrets these things contained. Among these were machines that stopped the user from experiencing the effects of time when inside of them. With these machines I slept for many years, waiting for the time when my empire would once again need me. Now that time has come."

"I sense you tell the truth. But why then did you come to me?"

"My lord, I have come to show you your legacy. But that is not the only reason I have come. I have come because I need your help. In my long sleep I had a vision. I saw that when the Empire returned there would be a great struggle. In order to win this coming struggle the Empire needs power. I have come to ask for your power. Let me bind you to me so I can use your power. Help me further your legacy. Help me make the name of Kallig be known throughout the galaxy for ages to come." Kallig silently considered Imperius's requests. Then turning to Imperius he asked if once Imperius had no further need of his power if Imperius would release him.

"I swear on my life." Imperius told him. Then to show his sincerity Imperius gave Kallig a sacrifice of blood.

"I agree," Kallig told Imperius. "Begin the ritual."

Imperius bound Kallig to him. With new power coursing through him Imperius left the temple, ready to join the others.


	10. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

(This quick note is just here to clarify things that may be confusing in the story and some updates.)

The stasis chambers and the technology Darth Imperius discovered are Rakatan technology.

I am going to be writing another story. It will be a brief description of each character to help readers better understand who they are.

This story is only book one in a series I am planning.

In the next few chapters Palpatine's galactic empire will make a bigger appearance. I will be referring to them as _The Empire_ while I will be referring to the Sith empire as just _The Sith._ I am only doing this so that it is not as confusing.


	11. Chapter 7: After the Battle-Part 1

**Chapter 7: After the Battle-Part 1**

Darth Finalus waited in a conference room on _the Empire's Fury_. Sitting at the table with him were the hologram projections of many of the empire's highest ranking military officials, transmitting from various ships all over the fleet. They were waiting for Darth Imperius to return from his mission so they could debrief on the battle that had just taken place. After a few more minutes the hologram of Darth Imperius flickered to life. The fleet admiral was the first to speak.

"Our plan to take Dromund Kaas has succeeded. As we speak the rest of the star system is being secured and fortifications are being put in place. Any of the prisoners that we have captured are being interrogated and transferred to the prison planet Gillies III. We are also in the process of gathering data from and registering the captured enemy vessels."

"Very good," replied Finalus. Another officer spoke up.

"My lord, if I may. I have just received a report on some of the data recovered that needs to be addressed. The enemy we faced today was not who we thought. The Galactic Republic is gone, replaced by a new Galactic Empire. We do not know many of the details but from what we know the Republic fell about twenty two years ago and the Empire that replaced it have been steadily increasing militarization since. Once we gather more data I will report our findings to the rest of the Dark Council."

"Our fight has become more challenging then," said Darth Concorus. Finalus thought for a moment before speaking.

"I must return to New Dromund Kaas immediately and share this information with the Dark Council at once."

Imperius spoke next.

"I captured someone at the temple. This person is force sensitive and uses the dark side. He is clearly no jedi. Yet he does not seem like a sith. I would like to interrogate him personally."

"You may interrogate your prisoner Lord Imperius," said Finalus. After a few more minutes the meeting was adjourned and Finalus's ship jumped into hyperspace back to New Dromund Kaas.

* * *

(On Darth Imperius's Ship The Emperor's Sword)

Darth Imperius stepped out of the meeting room and into the hallway. He walked to his quarters, outside of which waited the Sith Apprentice from the temple. The apprentice bowed.

"My lord, I have waited like you asked."

Imperius opened the doors to his quarters and motioned for the apprentice to follow him. He turned to the apprentice and studied him for a moment.

"Take off your mask and helmet", commanded Imperius. The apprentice obliged, revealing his face to Imperius. He had brown hair and sunken, tired looking eyes. From what Imperius could see there was no trace of dark side corruption, nor could he feel the presence of the light side. In fact Imperius could barely feel the apprentice's presence in the force at all.

"What is your name?", asked Imperius.

"I am Vek Drelik, my lord", replied the apprentice.

"Well Apprentice Drelik, I am very pleased with your performance in the temple today. You were able to resist the corruption of the temple when everyone else failed. That is a very impressive feat, considering that you are just an apprentice."

"Thank you my lord. The Dark Council thought to recommend my master and I to your team due to my unique abilities."

Imperius raised an eyebrow at this.

"Unique abilities?"

"To other force sensitives I seem to be cut off of the force while in reality my connection to it is very strong. This unique trait allows me to resist most if not all forms of force corruption and in some cases force attacks. My entire family has had that trait for generations."

Imperius thought for a moment before asking Vek another question.

"Did you say that your surname is Drelik? Are you by any chance related to Talos Drelik?"

"Do you mean _the_ Talos Drelik, the one who helped you form the empire?"

Imperius nodded.

"He was the founder of the House Drelik, which I am a part of."

""I knew Talos." Imperius told Vek. "I met him when he was just an officer in the old empire's Imperial Reclamation Service. I was the one who appointed him president of the HKPB. He was a good friend. Your relation to him may be the cause of your family's unique relationship with the force. Perhaps one of the artifacts that he handled granted his descendants your abilities. But I am getting off topic. I am here to inform you that I have permission from Emperor Finalus himself to grant you the rank of Darth. Kneel."

Vek kneeled before Imperius. Imperius began:

"Vek Drelik, because of your part in the capture of Dromund Kaas for the sith empire and for your assistance in capturing the ancient sith temple created by Darth Vitiate I, Darth Imperius, former emperor of the sith, grant you the rank of sith lord. Rise, Darth Resilius."

"Thank you my lord," said the newly christened Darth Resilius. Imperius informed Resilius that he had been placed under his command and that he should await further instruction before leaving for the ship's holding cells. He had a prisoner to interrogate.


	12. Author's Note 3

**Author's Note 3**

I have created a new story with information about the characters in this book. Sorry this update is so short. I just wanted to let everyone know.


	13. Chapter 8: After the Battle Part 2

**Chapter 8: After the Battle- Part 2**

Imperius stood in front of the force user that he had taken prisoner at the temple. For the first minute they just looked at each other in silence. After a few minutes Imperius finally spoke.

"Who are you?" Imperius asked the prisoner. The inquisitor just stared at Imperius. Imperius asked again, still with no response. Imperius was getting annoyed. He leaned forward and looked the prisoner directly into his eyes. "I will ask you one more time. Who are you?"

The prisoner just laughed. Then in a raspy voice he said: "You will never get the answers from me. You can try as hard as you can but you will never break me. You may as well kill me now." Under his mask Imperius rolled his cybernetic eyes.

"Very well, if you won't give me the answers I will take them from you." Using the force, Imperius attempted to break into the prisoner's mind. He proved to be surprisingly resilient, but it did not matter to Imperius. Using the power from the ghosts he had bound Imperius began to push harder. After a few minutes the prisoner's mental wall finally broke. Imperius began to see the man's memories. He saw the prisoner training to become an inquisitor with the tutelage of a mysterious black armored man. He watched as the inquisitor had been pushed to the limits, tortured to the point of no return, broken into pieces by the armored man, and reforged into a jedi killer. He saw the inquisitor in battle against jedi, white armored soldiers and other inquisitors like him fighting alongside him.

Imperius decided to look deeper in the inquisitor's memory. He started to see more of the black armored man. He also saw a hooded figure, a shadow. He was about to investigate further when he felt the inquisitor's mind beginning to shatter. If Imperius went into the Inquisitor's mind any deeper the inquisitor would be driven insane. He was able to get one last thing out of the inquisitor's mind, a name: Darth Vader.

Imperius released his grip on the inquisitor's mind and opened his eyes. The inquisitor lay against his restraints, spasming and twitching uncontrollably. Imperius ordered the guards to take the prisoner away before sending Emperor Finalus an urgent transmission.

* * *

Imperius had just finished telling Darth Finalus what he has learned. Finalus thought for a moment before talking.

"When I got the report of the data taken from the enemy computers and from the captured prisoners many of them mentioned a "Lord Vader". This Vader matches the description of the armored man you talked about.

"What do we know about this Vader?" Imperius asked Finalus. Finalus typed something into the computer council built into the table. A hologram of the black armored man appeared in front of them.

"Much of the recovered enemy intelligence is still being looked through, but what we do know is that this Lord Vader is the second in command of the enemy. We gathered some other details but they are very minor. The rest is restricted. Our best hackers are working on bypassing the codes as we speak."

Imperius thought for a moment.

"What do we know about our enemy so far?"

"The enemy is called the Galactic Empire." Finalus told Imperius. '"It is led by Emperor Sheev Palpatine. It was founded about twenty years ago after something called the "Clone Wars". The rest is just minor details or propaganda."'

"So the Republic has fallen then." Imperius mused to himself. "I will continue to search for more information on my end, but this makes me wonder. The Jedi would not have let the Republic fall, and yet it did. The inquisitor I faced at the temple used too much of the dark side to be a Jedi. It may be possible that we were not the last remnants of the old Sith Order after all." He thought for a moment before asking Finalus a question.

"You are the Emperor. Do you plan to continue the war or end it?"

"Continue it", replied Finalus. "We have come too far to turn back now. I doubt the Dark Council will protest. Our plans will continue." Imperius nodded and ended the transmission, wondering what the future of the empire he founded would be.

* * *

(The Imperial Palace, Coruscant)

Darth Sidious stood in front of his throne, fuming. In front of him lay the ashes of the commander in charge of the defence of Dromund Kaas. The coward fled from the battle, and now had paid the price for dereliction of duty. Before he had been disintegrated the commander had reported that the system taken by a unknown fleet of warships that had jumped out of hyperspace. They had claimed to be the "Sith Empire". Sidious was furious.

 _How many secrets have these false sith obtained?_ , he thought to himself. _How much of a threat have they already become?_ Sidious contacted Darth Vader who currently tracking the Rebel survivors fleeing from their defeat at Hoth. After a few minutes the imposing figure of Darth Vader appeared before him.

"What is thy bidding my master?" Vader asked Sidious. Sidious replied:

"Lord Vader, we have a new enemy. The planet of Dromund Kaas has been taken by an unknown enemy. Take your fleet and go to the planet. Destroy the invading fleet then report to me."

"What of the surviving rebels?" Vader asked.

"They are still recovering from their defeat on Hoth. This is a more important matter."

"As you wish." Vader said before cutting communication. Then Sidious summoned the Grand Inquisitor and the Captain of the Elite Royal Guard. He addressed the Grand Inquisitor first.

"Grand Inquisitor, have all of your inquisitors go to the planet Moraband. Guard the system." Then he turned to the captain of the Elite Royal Guard. "Take your best guards and go with the Grand Inquisitor to Morraban. Guard the planet with him." Then addressing both of them he said: "I expect both of you to work together. I will also send three legions and one of the newly constructed super star destroyers. Do not fail me." He dismissed both of them and began to meditate, expecting the new threat to be vanquished quickly.


	14. Chapter 9: The Battle For Dromund Kaas

**Chapter 9: The Battle For Dromund Kaas**

(On the Bridge of _the Executor_ )

Darth Vader stood on the bridge, watching hyperspace pass outside the ship. He was enroute to the Dromund Kaas system with the rest of Death Squadron to destroy the invaders that had attacked and taken the planet a few days prior. He did not care who these invaders were or why they had come. All he cared about was ending this threat quickly so he could continue his attempt to recruit his son Luke Skywalker to his side. Vader was still furious about his failure on Bespin and was anxious to try again. But these invaders had distracted him from his mission, and for that they would pay.

Admiral Piett walked up to Vader.

"My lord, we are approaching the Dromund Kaas system and will be exiting hyperspace momentary. All ships are currently in high alert."

"Very good Admiral." Vader replied. He ordered Piett to prepare his TIE Advanced. Vader was ready to go to battle...

Darth Imperius sat meditating. The past few days had been relatively quiet, which surprised him. He had expected some sort of retaliation from the Galactic Empire, but so far there had been silence. Suddenly Imperius sensed something. It was an enemy fleet coming towards them! Imperius quickly got up and ran to the bridge of the ship. Almost as soon as he stepped on one of the officers walked over to him.

"My lord, we are detecting a large enemy fleet emerging from hyperspace. What are your orders?"

"Get all personnel to battle stations. We are under attack!"

He watched as a large Imperial fleet came out of hyperspace. The Imperials immediately opened fire on the Sith Fleet. "Launch fighters." After a few minutes one of the officers walked up to Imperius.

"My lord, I have analyzed the enemy fleet. Although it is much larger than the one we destroyed they still only statistically have a 5% chance of victory. Their capital ship is only about half the size of the _Emperor's Sword_ and has only three fourths it's firepower. Our victory seems inevitable."

Imperius nodded. Then he ordered all Gravestone-class warships fire their super-lasers on the capital ship. The battle continued for several hours with the Sith having the upper hand. Then an officer gave Imperius some strange reports.

"My lord, we are getting some strange reports. Fighter squadron 1-A reported a single enemy fighter single handedly destroying several fighter squadrons. Several of our warships have also reported similar occurrences. Most of them lost communications as soon as their transmissions ended."

Imperius thought to himself. Then he asked the officer to get him a ship. The officer responded:

"My lord, your personal ship has been upgraded. It is available to use, if you wish." Imperius nodded. Then walked down to the ship's hangar. There he was met by Darth Resilius and two others that would serve as crewmen. They got into Imperius's Fury-class Imperial interceptor, which had been rebuilt and upgraded to match the capabilities of the newer ships. They took off to confront the mysterious pilot that had been causing trouble with the Sith ships.

* * *

(Darth Vader P.O.V)

Vader flew through the battle in his TIE Advanced Fighter, easily cutting through enemy starfighters and frigates. Vader was in the middle of destroying one of the enemy ships when he felt something through the force. Looking to this right he could see an enemy starship approaching from the distance. Abandoning the ship he was destroying, Vader turned his TIE to face the incoming enemy.

Even from a distance Vader could feel the force coming from the ship's pilot.

"This must be one of the false sith my master told me about." Vader thought to himself. The two ships got in range of each other. They began to fight, weaving through the battle around them.

* * *

(Darth Imperius's P.O.V.)

Imperius could feel the dark side radiating from the enemy pilot. Just by being near him Imperius could feel the force was extremely powerful in this man, more powerful than Darth Vitiate himself. The man was also a very skilled pilot. Imperius was having a lot of trouble matching the pilot. The man made several successful runs on Imperius's ship before they were even able to fire back.

The two ships chased each other through the battle. Vader pulled his ship up and went over Imperius's ship. Then Vader did a dive straight down towards his enemy. Vader made several more hits and got behind the ship. Imperius countered by suddenly slowing down the speed of his ship and letting Vader set in front. Before Vader could react Darth Resilius was able to fire an ion blasts which disabled his shields. Resilus was able to get several more hits on Vader before he recovered, leaving it badly damaged.

* * *

(Darth Vader's P.O.V.)

Vader knew that if he was hit again his ship would be destroyed. He decided that it was too risky to stay in the battle. In an attempt to escape, Vader flew into a hole in the burning wreckage of a Imperial Star Destroyer. Imperius, who was following closely behind Vader, barely had enough time to pull up. The bottom of his ship scraped against the hull of the wreckage, badly damaging it. His ship damaged, Imperius decided to head back to the Emperor's Fury. Vader sensed his departure, but now he had another problem to deal with. The hole in the wreckage was getting narrower, making it impossible to turn around and come back the way he came. The TIE continued to get damaged as it went further into the wreckage. Luckily for Vader whatever had destroyed the ship had blasted all the way through, leaving a tunnel. Vader made it out of the wreckage but his TIE was on the verge of destruction. Even though he could barely control his damaged TIE, Vader managed to steer his ship towards the _Executor_.

Vader's damaged ship flew towards the _Executor_. When it was almost there Vader lost control of the speed. The ship began to speed up. Vader barely had any time to order the release of the force field to the hanger on the side of the ship. His TIE flew into the hanger at a high speed. Vader attempted to land the fighter on the floor and use the friction to stop the ship. The ship skidded across the metal floor of the hanger leaving a trail of sparks and hitting several unsuspecting stormtroopers and hanger personnel. The TIE hit the wall of the hangar and exploded. Several astonished stormtroopers and personnel watched as a piece of wreckage was thrown away from the wreckage and a badly injured Vader limped out of the wreckage. Half of his helmet was missing and large chunks of his suit had been torn off. One of his cybernetic arms was also missing and a part of his leg was mangled. But he was alive.

Vader made it to his pressurised personal chamber. He removed his cracked and beaten helmet and contacted Admiral Piett. Piett's look of shock at seeing Vader's scarred and burn face was quickly replaced by a expression of fear when Vader asked him for a status of the battle. He responded with a scared voice.

"My lord, we have been unable to destroy our enemy. Most of our attack fleet has been destroyed and _the Executor_ has been severely damaged. I have given the order to retreat." Vader was furious. He had failed his master again.

"You are lucky that I have exhausted much of my strength keeping myself alive, Admiral." Vader said to Piett. "If you fail me again you will regret it."

"Yes my lord." Piett replied quickly before Vader ended the communication.

"My master will not be pleased." Vader thought to himself as the ship jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

(On the Bridge of the Empire's Fury)

Imperius watched as the surviving enemy ships jumped into hyperspace. He turned his admiral.

"Contact Emperor Finalus. Inform him of what has happened here and of our success." He smiled to himself. Now he was certain. No force could stand against the New Sith Empire.


	15. Author's Note 4

**Author's Note 4**

Chapter 9 was the last chapter in **this** story. The next story is coming out soon and will be called The New Sith Empire: The Conquest of Korriban. I will post a summary of the next story as a chapter of this book and I will start working on it right away. The next book will be longer than this one. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story and that you keep reading on in the rest of the series.


	16. The Conquest of Korriban Preview

**Preview of "The Conquest of Korriban"**

A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY  
FAR, FAR AWAY…

The SITH EMPIRE us on a warpath.

After their victory on DROMUND KAAS the armies of

the Sith continued their conquest of the galaxy.

Lead by their emperor DARTH FINALUS

and general DARTH IMPERIUS the

Armies captured several systems belonging to the

GALACTIC EMPIRE.

At the same time, the Galactic Empire is in chaos.

As news of the invaders spread the Imperial Government

is struggling to keep order.

To combat the invaders, EMPEROR PALPATINE

has ordered his apprentice, DARTH VADER

to go to the planet KAMINO and start creating a

new clone army.

Now, Vader is searching for the

bounty hunter, BOBA FETT to provide a

genetic template for the new clone army...


End file.
